Smashing Education
by Lily Badens
Summary: what happens when the smashers go too far in brawling? Why, get an education of course! Watch as the brawlers try to get through school with subjects they've never even bothered to look up, catch with some allies who're teachers and...just get through it!
1. Brawl Gone Too Far

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a long time for me to even write anything. Being a third year student in a science high school can be pain; especially if you suck at Chemistry. Anyways...this idea came up when I was in school, so this will be slightly based on how my class is. Yes, even attitude. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

It's another messy day for the residents of the Smash Manor. This happens on a daily basis for them. Wake up, eat, have battles, cause an accident, brawl more, play, have meetings, sleep and the cycle goes on.

Master Hand is used to this, but today...he reached his break point and exploded. It all happened when Ganondorf accidentally tripped on Peach's dress, causing some of the fabric to run and rip. The princess was embarrassed of course and she attempted to hit the Gerudo with her frying pan; but she ended up hitting Snake. The spy _almost _punched the princess, had it not been for her dodging and causing him to knock over one of Samus' prized weapons. Then, the chain reaction continued until almost everything in the whole manor was destroyed. Everyone got involved in the massive fight and none can blame the other.

Because of this, the embodiment had a fit and demanded all of them to go to what was once the auditorium.

"I AM ASHAMED IN ALL OF YOU!" His loud voice made all the brawlers (and the ground) tremble out in fear. "THE ADULTS HERE, YOU SHOULD BE SETTING EXAMPLES TO THE YOUNGER ONES! TO THE CHILDREN, YOU ALL KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE INVOLVED IN THESE FIGHTS!" The whole area turned silent. It remained like that for ten minutes until he spoke up again.

"I have decided. I will put all of you in the Smash University."

"WHAT?" Everyone was surprised at this. For one, Master Hand had never talked about education. Two, they didn't even know that there even was a school near the manor. Let alone if it even existed.

"From what I noticed with all of you, despite most of your heroic deeds, none have ever received a good quality education. Only a decisive few; a few that I don't need all five fingers of mine to count which.

"Starting tomorrow, all of you will take an exam. This will determine how much stock knowledge you have of all worlds and other fields in life."

Marth raised his hand, "Master Hand sir, with all due respect, where will we even have this exam? And are the animal brawlers included as well?" That raised a lot of opinions and questions. "Where ARE they anyway?"

"That is an excellent question, Marth." Master Hand said. "And I have the answer to all three of your questions. One, I will contact with the gym leader of Rustboro City in the Hoenn region to give us permission of using her institute as the place where we'll take the test. Two, no the animal brawlers are not included, because they are animals. And three, they're outside cleaning the grounds of the university. You are all dismissed."

* * *

That night, everyone had to sleep in the training grounds and in the all star garden because of the wreck they have done to the manor. None can think straight, let alone sleep well because they were worried about the test. At least, some of them were.

"I don't know...Master Hand had that serious tone in his voice." A nervous Zelda stated.

"Aw, don't worry Zellie. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Link said to reassure her.

"But if he did, I'm sure the test will be easy as cake!" Pit said, snapping his fingers in sync.

While the others were lazing about or worrying about the test, a certain duo went to what remained of the manor's library and did some late night studying.

The kids of brawl were nervous about the whole thing.

"Master Hand said university right? Isn't university a school for older people?" Toon Link wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well." Lucas said.

"It's sort of like a college thing." Ness added.

"But, if we're supposed to take the test as well, we'll end up learning things for college?" Nana asked.

"That pretty much sounds like it, sister." Popo said.

"Wouldn't that be sort of advanced? I mean, we didn't even go to grade school!" The little Hylian boy thought out loud.

"We know." The rest replied.

"I just hope Master Hand has something planned for us little ones." The blond PSI boy said.

* * *

_A/N: Tsk tsk tsk...they've gone too far! The next chapter will be how their test went and how the results are, so stay tuned! Oh, and to those who are waiting for 'Red and White Ward' & 'Story of Evil, SSBB version', I'm sorry, it's on a hiatus. Thinking of ideas is a pain. I promise I'll get to work on them! R & R!_


	2. Aptitude Test with a Twist

The next day, all have arrived safely to Rustboro city. A black haired girl who was probably in her teenage years stood in front of the entrance of where the brawlers were to take their test.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Roxanne, leader of the Rustboro gym. She is a teacher in the nearby school and will be your proctor for today." Master Hand introduced.

Roxanne bowed. "It is an honor to meet with the warriors of subspace." The others bowed as well, but some had an ego boost. Roxanne then led everyvody into the gym. All of the brawlers, even Master Hand, were surprised at how spacious the inside was. On the outside, it seemed like a mini-dome, but inside was not the case at all.

The gym's battlefield had been redesigned into a classroom; from desks to blackboard. The bleachers reamined as is though. Everyone placed their weaponns there, to avoid any in-between matches.

Once every brawler was seated at least one chair apart from each other and settled down, Roxanne began to pass out two pieces of paper to each one, followed by a pencil. She then gave the instructions, "The test is only for one hour. No one is allowed to look at the other's paper, or ask," she then glared at Snake "more or less, outside help." The black haired woman then told him to give his earpiece, the device that lets him communicate with his comrades, over to her in a strict manner. Reluctantly, the soldier gave it up. She then continued, "If I find any of you cheating, it's immediately official that you WILL go to Smash University, whether you like it or not. So it's best to try your hardest and trust your stock knowledge. Time starts now." With that said, everyone got to work on their paper.

Pit, who was pretty much optimistic for most of the time, had now an insanely blank face, as if someone had drained the life out of him. The test consists of very general subjects: English, Science and Math; sadly, everyone (or so they thought) had no entire clue so just made there best guesses, in hopes they would be right.

An hour passed and finally, Roxanne collected their papers.

After waiting outside, a brawler was called in one by one, to have a talk about their results. Or better yet, their paper itself.

First was Luigi. "I don't think I'll be able to grade a paper which has NOTHING EXCEPT YOUR NAME written on it." Roxanne said.

Then Wario came in. "I know you love food, but honestly? You can't just chew your paper and expect to pass! Or have your stink all over it." She was pinching her nose the entire time.

Link. "Sorry, I don't speak or understand Hylian language. But from what I understand, all that was written here meant the word Triforce."

Ganondorf. "If I see another piece of paper crumpled by you, expect no grade higher than an E."

Samus. "No doodling of Metroids, space pirates or you in your Varia suit beating them off as an answer!"

Olimar. "...You were plucking Pikmin off my floor were you? A red pikmin was obviously on this paper." She then showed the slight burnt portion of his paper.

Capt. Falcon. "Seriously? One hour and all you did was Falcon Punch your paper? I am disappointed." The captain's paper was no doubt the one burned to crisps.

Finally, the children (Popo, Nana, Lucas, Ness and Toon Link) "I know you children aren't ready to tackle on this level of education, so that's why you five will be my students, since I teach an elementary school here in Rustboro." She gave them an assuring smile, making the children feel relieved.

When they went outside, they saw everyone crowding unto a bulletin that happened to be standing there the entire time.

"Sir Master Hand? Why is everyone gathering around there for?" Nana asked their leader/master.

"Oh, the results of the test are posted." The embodiment simply replied.

True enough, Ike was finished looking at his result and went away from the crowd, moping. He muttered over and over about having an F or something between those lines.

When at least a reasonable number of brawlers stopped looking at the board, Ness took a look at what was there. There was a piece of paper, the letters A, E and F, and the pictures of the brawlers.

In the F column, almost half of the brawlers were there. They were, namely, Mario, Luigi, Link, Ganondorf, , Ike, Wario, Popo, Nana, Toon Link and Samus.

In the E column, there were Peach, Pit, Olimar, Snake, Sheik, him and Lucas.

But what surprised the PSI child were the ones in the A column: Marth, Red and Zelda (well, Zelda technically got an A-).

All of a sudden, a lot of goddesses came: Nayru, Farore, Din, Palutena and Ashunera. The other was the Colonel. They all looked either disappointed or angry.

The others could only gape at why their superiors are here. All heads turned to glance, better yet glare, at Master Hand. The hand merely said, "I called for them to take away your origins and weapons."

_Take away who we are and what we own? Has Master Hand lost it?_ That was the only thought that ran straight through everyone's minds. But they couldn't do anything about it.

The three goddesses of Hyrule removed the Triforces that bore wisdom, courage and power within the two Links, Zelda and Ganondorf. After that, along with Sheik, they felt their ears portrude, or better yet shrink. They realized all too late that they were no longer the Hylians everyone knew. The Sage's sword, the two master Swords, the Light Arrow, they were all gone.

Colonel had taken away all of Snake's weapons and machineries, and that he was no longer a soldier for the government as of this moment.

Ashunera had taken away Ike's Ragnell, while Palutena had made Pit's wings disappear, along with the bow she had given him and the golden laurels. He was now a human. Not Palutena's captain anymore.

For the others who had no known gods/goddesses/leaders, they gave up what they had to Master Hand. For Marth, he had to give up the Falchion (he was about to give the tiara as well, but the embodiment told him to keep it, seeing as it reminds him of his sister, Elice); Red gave up his whole team and badges; the twin ice climbers gave up their hammer, which was a source of their ice power; Capt. Falcon gave up his helmet, as sign he has to give up as a racer; Ness and Lucas both managed to place all their PK abilities into a ball and gave it; Samus gave up her Paralyzer; Peach gave up her crown, the crown that made her the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom; the plumber brothers gave up their symbolic hats; Wario reluctantly (okay, forcefully) gave up his valuable treasures, while Olimar merely had to swear he shall not pluck Pikmin ever again.

"Starting Monday, it's a new school day for everyone who got E's and F's." Roxanne said. "The A brawlers however, will be getting something different." With that said, she motioned Marth, Zelda and Red to follow her. The goddesses and leader had left already.

"...I'm gonna hate school." These were the words that came out of Sheik's mouth, still mortified by the fact she's been removed of her origin as a Sheikah and Hylian.


	3. An Author's note: Sorry for Delay

A/N: Guys, I'm so so so so very very sorry! I know I should have been updating my stories...but with school eating up my time (I can't believe it's almost a year without any updates at all!), I can't focus at all! I promise though; As soon as December and January fly in, you'll have the chapters that you want and deserve.

Thanks!

From, Lily Badens


End file.
